harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Mafalda Hopkirk
'''Mafalda Hopkirk (⊙''' in Pisces, '''☽ in Leo''Harry Potter Film Wizardry, page 151 (see this picture) in or before 1975She sends a notice to Harry Potter regarding "his" illegal use of magic at 4 Privet Drive in the presence of Muggles in 1992; she has to be at least 17 to be working at the Ministry of Magic, so has to be born, at the latest, in 1975. ) was a witch who worked as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic. She issued notices to many of those who violated the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. This included Harry Potter on two occasions. She was still working in the Ministry on 2 September, 1997, when she was incapacitated and impersonated by Hermione Granger by way of Polyjuice Potion during the Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic. Biography Early life Little is known about Mafalda's early years. As she is a British witch, it is possible that she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 1992 By 1992, she was working in the Improper Use of Magic Office of the Ministry of Magic. When Dobby the house-elf used a Hover Charm, it was Mafalda Hopkirk who sent a notice to Harry Potter regarding "his" illegal use of magic at 4 Privet Drive in the presence of Muggles. 1995 She was still working in the Improper Use of Magic Office, when on 2 August, 1995, the Ministry received intelligence via The Trace that Harry Potter had once again used magic.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' - Chapter 2 (A Peck of Owls) Under the orders of Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, she sent a notice to Harry expelling him from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his use of the Patronus Charm in front of his cousin Dudley, a Muggle. Later that same evening, when cooler heads had prevailed, she sent Harry a notice withdrawing his expulsion and ordering him to attend a hearing ten days later. 1997 On 1 August, 1997 the Ministry of Magic, having been infiltrated by the Death Eaters, was taken over in a virtually silent coup d'etat. Hopkirk continued to work for the new regime, still as an assistant in the Improper Use of Magic Office. However, it was acceptable for her to be set aside for record-keeping.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 13 (The Muggle-Born Registration Commission) A month later, when Hopkirk apparated to work, she was ambushed by Hermione Granger and subsequently stunned and locked away.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) Some of her hair was pulled to use in Polyjuice Potion. Hermione took the potion and assumed the look of Hopkirk in order to gain entry to the Ministry. The impostor Hopkirk was used as stenographer for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission and helped free the innocent Muggle-borns. Later Life After the rule of Lord Voldemort in Ministry falls and Dolores Umbridge's imprisonment, Hopkirk could be also send into Azkaban for her crime, though her fate is uncertain. Physical description and personality identity card.]] Mafalda is described as being a "wispy" witch with flyaway grey hair. She is also small in stature. Given the politeness of her warning notices and that Hopkirk's Polyjuice Potion was described as having a "pleasant heliotrope colour", it is possible that she was kindly and good-natured. Etymology "Mafalda" is the Portuguese form of Matilda. It means "strength in battle" or "mighty sword", from the Germanic macht (might; strength) and hild (battle; sword). This was the name of the wife of William the Conqueror. In Argentina, "Mafalda" is better known as the name of a comic strip character created by famed cartoonist Quino. Behind the scenes *Hopkirk was voiced by Jessica Hynes in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. She was recast for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1, instead portrayed by Sophie Thompson.Deathly Hallows casting updates: Aunt Muriel, Mafalda and Clemence confirmed *Sophie said that she was confused about her character, since she had to pretend being Mafalda the one time and the other time pretending to be Hermione posing as Mafalda. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references fr:Mafalda Hopkrik fi:Mafalda Hopkirk it:Mafalda Hopkirk ru:Муфалда Хмелкирк Hopkirk, Mafalda Hopkirk, Mafalda Hopkirk, Mafalda Hopkirk, Mafalda Hopkirk, Mafalda Category:Death Eater Allies Category:Antagonists